High School Memories
by Lily G
Summary: After a shooting in high school, Spike and his boss talk about Spike’s childhood and behaviors.


High school memories

**Title:** High School Memories  
**Author:** Lily G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Spike, Greg  
**Word Count:** 3x200  
**Prompt:** #4 Regret, WE #1 Scar, #3 Family  
**Rating:** PG-13 for language  
**Warnings:** None  
**Spoilers:** 2x11  
**Summary:** After a shooting in high school, Spike and his boss talk about Spike's childhood and behaviors.  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own anything, that including a pretty fantasy about Spike and a shower…  
**Betas:** By the lovely paranoid_woman  
**Author's notes:** First drabbles and Flashpoint fic ever, feedback is really appreciated, as much as constructive reviews, no need to flame!

Prompt #4: Regret(200 words)

"Hey, Spike," sergeant Greg Parker stopped his agent on his way out.

"Hey, boss! What's up?" Spike replied.

"Nothing much. Just catching up with paperwork. Wanna tell me what's bothering you, or do I need to guess?"

"Nothing's wrong, boss. I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, right. You really think I'm buying that, buddy? You didn't say a single word since we ended the case. And that was 5 hours ago. You've never stayed quiet _that_ long. Well, thinking about it, you've never stayed quiet at all." The last comment made Spike smile. "I saw how you looked at the kid. At first I thought it was pity but it was more than that, wasn't it?" Spike nodded, avoiding the sergeant's piercing gaze. "It looked more like empathy."

"Yes, Sergeant, you are right."

"This kid's story moved you, right? Maybe he reminds you of someone?" Spike nodded again. "Who? Someone you regret bull-shitting in high school?"

"No. Me," Spike stated.

"You?" Parker asked in disbelief. "But you're outgoing, funny. You've got friends, always dating a new girl. I can't picture you as a shy, lonely guy."

"Well, I was young and I was different. Time changes people a lot."

WE Prompt #1: Scar (Word count: 200)

"When I was fifteen, I was skinny, not interested in sports. I was shy, a mamma boy. Do you know what it's like to have an Italian mother when you're a teen? Don't take it wrong. I love my mom more than anyone but the others always bull-shitted me a lot when I was a kid for that. I don't know why jocks need to humiliate weaker people to feel better."

"I don't think it's only jocks. Teenagers are pretty tough with each other. You can't reduce them to that."

"Have you already seen the scar I've got in my back?"

"Yes, you told me you fell from a tree while rescuing a cat when you were 14."

"Well, I fell but not from a tree. The captain of the swimming team made me fall from the four meters diving-board because he was stronger than me. Just for fun. I scraped my back all along, just where the scar is. I was scared of water for a year. I made up the tree story and added a cat to look brave 'cause it's less humiliating than being overpowered by a brainless guy. It was easier that way. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

Prompt #3: Family (word count: 200)

"I'm sorry to hear that, Spike. But you're everything but pathetic. And I'm glad to know the caring, loving, witty and courageous agent you are. You don't hesitate to put yourself at risk to protect someone and save a life. You love your family and you've got all the rights to do that."

"Don't be. It's not like you can change anything anyway. That's why seeing that kid turned my mood and my speech down. Probably too many memories overflowing in a day. After that, I decided to change. I outgrew some muscles, went to the gym, made some friends outside school and tried combat sports, one thing leading to another, here I am! Spike, the outgoing crazy SRU guy!" He said with a fake cheering.

"Well, I hope you think you found some friends here."

"It's more than friends, boss, I found another family." Spike smiled for the first time of the day.

The sergeant patted him on the back.

"Looks like physical scars never disappear but scars of the mind heal better with a family, don't you think? Okay, enough with Psych 101. Like my instructor used to tell me when I felt bad, let's grab a beer!"


End file.
